


Prova di coraggio

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Ma è tutto finto, Makoto. Non esistono i fantasmi.»«N-non importa! Io non voglio entrarci!»





	Prova di coraggio

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al “[_Writober_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)” indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** fantasma || **lista:** ink

«Haru... non voglio.» La mano si stringeva forte a quella dell'amico, mentre cercava di trattenerlo dal suo camminare verso l'enorme edificio di metallo, dall'aspetto tutt'altro che rassicurante. Ecco uno dei motivi per cui aveva sempre cercato di non andare al luna park con Haruka: la sua innata curiosità, lo induceva a provare qualsiasi cosa, _qualsiasi_, senza tenere minimamente conto della sua opinione se questa non si fosse in qualche modo amalgamata alla sua.  
Makoto non si lamentava mai dell'abitudine del suo amico, del resto erano sempre stati assieme fin dall'asilo ed era normale che arrivati in sesta, si volesse provare qualcosa di nuovo, visto che si era diventati abbastanza grandi e alti da poter entrare in quasi tutte le giostre che i parchi divertimento offrivano. Non gliene faceva una colpa... ma aveva paura.  
«Ma è tutto finto, Makoto. Non esistono i fantasmi.»  
«N-non importa! Io non voglio entrarci!» esclamò, cercando di trattenerlo, ma quando Haruka gli lasciò la mano, ormai a pochi passi dall'entrata, da quel telo nero che li separava dal suo peggiore incubo, Makoto non poté che reagire in modo inverso e riprendere la mano dell'altro. «Non andare. Ho paura.»  
Haru sbuffò, volgendo lo sguardo di lato, seccato. «Deciditi.»  
Makoto, sentendosi con le spalle al muro, lo guardò spaventato e con gli occhi verdi sgranati: non voleva andare lì dentro, ma stare da solo, lì fuori, con la paura che Haru non tornasse era anche peggio. Così prese il coraggio, inghiottendo rumorosamente. «... Vengo con te.» pigolò alla fine, arrendendosi alla realtà dei fatti.  
Haruka lo guardò incolore, annuendo leggermente, prima di tirarlo con sé, allungando la mano per aprire il telo scuro. Sentì Makoto emettere un gemito atterrito, nel momento in cui la stoffa ricadde dietro di loro e si ritrovarono al buio. Il moretto avanzò timidamente di qualche passo, conscio che potesse esserci qualche pulsante a terra che avrebbe azionato qualcosa, mentre Makoto stringeva talmente forte la sua mano da fargli male – ma non gli disse nulla, immaginando che avesse quasi le lacrime agli occhi. Non gli piaceva il buio e lo sapeva.  
«H-Haru?»  
«Sì?»  
«Ho paura.» Haruka sbuffò internamente, prima di alzare lo sguardo verso l'alto, ma non disse nulla di quello che pensava, immaginando che l'amico volesse solo sentire la sua voce. «Sei insieme a me.» concluse alla fine, decidendo che fosse la sola cosa giusta da dire in quella situazione; il bambino dietro di sé tacque, ma non gli fu difficile immaginarlo sorridere rassicurato, nel buio.  
Avanzarono per una decina di passi e poi Haruka sentì distintamente, sotto il suo piede, un pulsante molle e tutto cominciò a tremare sotto i loro piedi. Makoto urlò terrorizzato, mentre l'ambiente diventava rosso scuro. Nelle sue intenzioni l'idea era rimanere fermo, ma il castano decise per lui e corse veloce, tirandoselo dietro; vedeva distintamente le sue guance umide e sentiva il tremore della sua mano.  
Arrivarono in un altro vano, dove Makoto rallentò il passo, stavolta erano in penombra, che cominciò a emettere degli strani rumori a ogni loro passo; erano come fischi e Makoto, a ogni fischio saltava verso l'alto, gemendo di spavento e stringendo la sua mano. «Makoto...» lo richiamò, ma l'amico non gli rispose, probabilmente senza voce. Avrebbe voluto rassicurarlo e ricordargli che era tutto finto, ma Makoto era così preso dallo spavento che, probabilmente, non gli avrebbe fato minimamente ascolto.  
Mentre avanzavano a passo spedito, Haruka capì che i fischi provenivano da sotto i loro piedi, qualche meccanismo strano, che reagiva a ogni loro movimento. Sentiva dalla presa sulla mano che Makoto non aspettava altro di rivedere la luce e, quando cambiarono ambiente, finendo immersi in degli specchi, lo avvertì sospirare sollevato: quello poteva gestirlo.  
Non erano in piena luce, la stanza era in penombra, ma gli specchi riflettevano soltanto loro.  
Avvertì chiaramente il sollievo di Makoto, mentre rilassava la presa sulla sua mano. «Questa... non fa paura.» Haruka avrebbe voluto avvisarlo che, quasi sicuramente, presto la luce avrebbe cominciato a tremare e, sugli specchi, si sarebbe riflessa l'ombra di qualche creatura spaventosa, ma non voleva spaventarlo senza averne la certezza.  
Ovviamente qualche passo più tardi, le luci cominciarono a tremare e un urlo si diffuse nella stanza, rimbombando. «Ihhhh!» gridò Makoto, facendo un salto indietro, prima di notare con la coda dell'occhio una figura avanzare dal riflesso dello specchio; si voltò, ma la figura avanzava anche dagli altri specchi senza essere davvero lì.  
Bianca, lo sguardo nero e le braccia allungate. Inghiottì a vuoto, prima di artigliare nuovamente la mano di Haruka e cominciare la corsa disperata verso un'uscita che sembrava non trovare – anche se Haruka l'aveva vista bene, così come aveva notato i proiettori.  
  
Cinque minuti più tardi, erano fuori dalla casa stregata e il respiro di Makoto tremava ancora. Haruka aveva l'impressione, quasi, di sentire il suo battito impazzito. «Makoto-»  
«Non voglio venirci mai più.» mormorò, avvolgendosi le spalle con le braccia; gli occhi liquidi di lacrime, grandi e immensi, di quel colore verde prato che gli piaceva così tanto.  
Haruka annuì; la verità era che la sua era stata semplice curiosità. Sapeva che Makoto era spaventato dalle cose spaventose, ma sperava che nell'imbattersi in una finzione, la cosa avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a superare la paura. Purtroppo non era successo.  
Abbassò lo sguardo verso la propria tasca dei pantaloni: un portachiavi a forma di fantasmino spuntava oltre le sue dita, mentre ci giocherellava; lo aveva visto e lo aveva preso con la sua paghetta, per poi decidere, memore del primo incontro con Makoto, che sarebbe stato più giusto prenderne due uguali per non fare torto a nessuno dei due.  
Solo arrivato a casa, si era reso conto che il pupazzetto di un fantasma non era la cosa più indicata da regalare all'amichetto. Così li aveva attaccati entrambi alle sue chiavi. Uno aveva un'espressione apparentemente apatica, l'altro sorrideva. Un giorno, quando Makoto avrebbe superato la paura, gli avrebbe dato quello che aveva comprato per lui.


End file.
